Line
by deahikari
Summary: Cinta yang besar, yang berawal dari hal yang kecil dan konyol. Cerita cinta yang berawal dan terjadi di musim semi anak SMA. A SasuSaku's oneshoot fanfic.


"…_apa kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, Uchiha-san?"_

.

.

a SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

**L I N E**

**by deahikari**

.

.

_Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kelasku. Kelas 12 F—kelas terakhirku pada masa SMA. Kelas di mana aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan kecil di dalamnya. Kelas ini—sebuah tempat berbentuk balok besar yang berisi puluhan anak yang unik. Dari puluhan manusia ini, aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku semangat menjalani kegiatan belajar di kelas.

Aku menemukan seseorang yang terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya sangat hangat. Seseorang yang jarang bicara, tapi selalu melakukan hal yang menakjubkan. Dan beruntungnya aku, bisa berada dekat dengannya—walaupun aku sendiri jarang melihat wajahnya.

Teman sekelasku. Seorang teman yang menarik—yang bisa membuatku betah memandanginya—walau aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja.

Namanya Sasuke. Ia duduk tepat di depanku—dalam baris bangku yang sama. Kami jarang bicara. Kalaupun bicara, mungkin hanya sebatas meminjam catatan, atau penghapus, atau bolpen. Tidak lebih; dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku menyukai caranya berbasa-basi hanya untuk meminjam sebuah karet penghapus. Caranya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan dari guru. Caranya ketika ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan sekolah… Entahlah. Aku menyukai apapun yang ia lakukan.

Dan aku selalu melihatnya melakukan semuanya.

Meski hanya sebatas memandang dari belakang punggungnya.

.

.

Aku juga bukan tipe anak yang pandai berbicara dan bergaul—sama seperti Sasuke. Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata—sama persis seperti dia. Sempat—sempat aku berpikir untuk berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Ah… Tapi, bukankah aneh kalau aku berharap seperti itu? Jangankan berbicara, menyapanya saja aku tidak berani.

Hingga pada awal musim semi tahun 2010, terjadi suatu keajaiban.

* * *

"Sakura," aku yang merasa namaku dipanggil pun, menoleh ke sumber suara. Mataku melebar melihat ke arah yang aku tuju.

Sasuke. Ia berdiri di seberang jalan—menatap kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tak lama, mata kami bertemu. Pipiku merona kemerahan—hampir sama seperti bunga sakura yang berada di atasku.

Ia lalu tersenyum ke arahku—walau hanya sebatas senyum yang tipis. Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya, dan berjalan kecil menuju sekolah kami.

Entah apa yang berada di benakku, aku berlari kecil menghampirinya—memanggil namanya—untuk pertama kalinya.

"Uchiha-san!" panggilku. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, seakan menungguku untuk sampai di sampingnya.

"Hn?" tanyanya—yang mungkin bisa aku tafsirkan kalau ia bertanya, _'Ada apa, Haruno?'_. Aku yang merasa ditanyai hanya menjawab, "Bukankah tadi kamu memanggilku?"

"Kapan?" tanyanya. Aku makin bingung—dan aku jelaskan pas dia sedang berada di seberang jalan, ia seakan menggumamkan namaku.

Ia tertawa kecil—atau lebih tepatnya, menahan tawanya.

"Iie, Haruno-san. Aku hanya menggumam kagum saat melihat bunga-bunga sakura ini bermekaran dengan indah pada tahun ini," jawabnya.

Pipiku kembali merona—kali ini lebih merah dari yang awal. Aku ke-geer-an, rupanya. Ah, malu rasanya. Tapi, aku juga senang. Lewat _misunderstanding_ inilah, aku bisa bicara dengannya—berdampingan—bukan dari belakang.

* * *

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas kami—12 F. Memang tidak nampak seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi rupanya kehadiran kami cukup membuat orang-orang di sekitar kami terheran-heran. Ya, Sasuke memang cukup popular di sekolah. Ia tampan, pintar, dan cool. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila maupun cemburu melihat Sasuke? Ia bagaikan pangeran—idola di penjuru sekolah.

Berbeda denganku. Gadis yang hanya terkenal karena memiliki warna rambut aneh—bukan terkenal karena prestasi akademik yang luar biasa, atau karena kecantikan yang bisa membuat orang lain iri. Aku memang berbeda dengan Sasuke, dan satu-satunya kesamaan yang bisa aku peroleh adalah kami berdua tidak banyak bicara. Itu saja.

Perjalanan dari koridor menuju kelas kami serasa sangat cepat, karena terkadang kami berbicara sedikit—walaupun hanya sebatas membicarakan PR dan ujian.

Sesampainya di kelas, kami duduk seperti biasa—di bangku masing-masing. Ia di depanku, dan aku di belakangnya. Hilang sudah topik pembicaraan kami sepanjang perjalanan dari seberang jalan hingga memasuki kelas. Agak kecewa, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Begini saja sudah cukup buatku.

Hingga aku mendengar suara sobekan kertas dari bangku depanku. Aku melihat tangan kanannya bergerak mencoret-coret sesuatu. Ah, mungkin ia tengah mengerjakan latihan soal di buku paket, itu pikirku.

"Haruno-san, aku pinjam buku catatanmu," katanya. Aku langsung saja mengiyakan permintaannya. Tak lama, ia sudah mengembalikan buku catatanku.

"Kok cepat?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menandakan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan aku kembali menatap punggungnya.

Aku membuka buku catatanku untuk membaca ulang pelajaran minggu lalu. Hingga sebuah kertas sobekan jatuh dari buku catatanku. Aku ambil dan aku lihat kertas tersebut.

Wow. Entah sudah berapa kali pipiku merona hari ini. Betapa tidak? Ini adalah tulisan tangan Sasuke—ia menuliskan sesuatu untukku:

"_**Aku masih bingung dengan tugas Bahasa Inggris untuk besok, mau kah kamu mengajariku hari ini, Haruno-san? Nanti di perpustakaan ya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku suka jepit rambutmu hari ini. Kirei. –US."**_

Dan semenjak hari itu—aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahagia itu memang sederhana, ya?

* * *

Sudah satu semester aku duduk di bangku kelas 12. Sudah satu semester pula aku duduk di belakangnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pada semester ini saja, tapi sudah berkali-kali. Ya—aku sendiri heran, posisi duduk kami selalu seperti ini-tidak pernah berubah sejak kami berada pada kelas 10. Baris bangku kami kadang berubah—kadang berada di dekat jendela, kadang berada di pinggir pintu kelas. Tapi selalu—kami selalu berada pada baris bangku yang sama—_line_ yang sama.

.

.

Kelas 12 akan segera berakhir pada kurun waktu enam bulan ke depan. Kami semua sibuk mengejar _deadline _tugas yang semakin menumpuk, disertai dengan ujian-ujian yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Hal ini membuatku mau tak mau harus berada di perpustakaan sekolah—mencari bahan-bahan atau resensi untuk tugas dan ujian.

Ah, perpustakaan, ya? Tempat ini—yang menjadi tempat pertamaku berbicara panjang lebar dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tempat di mana kami menghabiskan waktu sampai sore untuk berbincang dan mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Pada saat aku memasuki ruang perpustakaan ini, ia selalu ada di bangku yang sama—tersenyum tipis saat melihatku masuk—seakan ia menanti kehadiranku untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di depannya.

Aku mulai menikmati alur ini. Sebuah alur cerita yang aku tidak menginginkannya untuk berakhir. Aku datang, ia mempersilahkan aku duduk di hadapannya—yang mau tak mau aku harus menatap wajahnya saat berinteraksi dengannya.

Terkadang ia tertidur di perpustakaan ketika ia mulai lelah membaca. Bisa aku lihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Indah. Sangat indah parasnya—apalagi saat bias matahari senja menerpa wajahnya. Membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa berada sedekat ini denganmu?

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat—hingga tiba saat-saat yang paling menegangkan—yaitu ujian kelulusan. Seluruh kelas 12 disatukan dan diacak namanya—begitu pula dengan nomor urut bangkunya. Aku cukup gugup—gugup akan ujiannya, pengawasnya… Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku juga gugup akan nomor bangkuku. Ya, memang konyol.

"Haruno Sakura. Kelasmu di 12 D, nomor urut bangkumu 18, bangku paling belakang. Segera cek dan duduk pada nomor bangku yang sudah ditetapkan," Kakashi-sensei memberikan instruksi. Aku segera beranjak menuju 12 D dan mencari-cari nomor bangkuku.

Yah, ternyata memang di belakang. Paling belakang.

Aku duduk di bangkuku, menyiapkan berbagai peralatan tulis-menulis untuk ujian nanti. Cukup menegangkan—

—dan mengejutkan.

.

.

"Haruno?" ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas 12 D dan meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku yang persis berada di depanku. Refleks, aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Uchiha-san?"

.

.

Bukankah ini konyol? Kami berada pada line bangku yang sama lagi, padahal nomor bangku dan kelas sudah diacak. Apa ini takdir? Apa ini pertanda kalau aku dan Sasuke memang diharuskan untuk selalu dekat—pada baris yang sama seperti ini?

Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke… Bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini disaat aku tetap saja memikirkanmu—dan hal kecil seperti ini?

* * *

Hal yang terlihat kecil dan sepele—akan tetapi bermakna besar untukku. Hal kecil yang membuatku merasakan percikan-percikan kebahagiaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu darimana datangnya.

Oh_, Kami-sama… Ai ka_?

Ya… aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang aku biasa lihat punggungnya selama tiga tahun ini. Seseorang yang tetap berada di depanku—yang sesekali menoleh ke arahku—yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di sampingku—selalu ada di sekitarku—

—hingga saat ini—di bangku ujian akhir.

* * *

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat. Tak terasa musim semi tahun 2010 telah berganti menjadi musim semi tahun 2011. Bunga-bunga sakura masih bermekaran dengan indahnya—menyambut kelulusan kami semua. Termasuk aku—dan dia.

Semua _seifuku_ telah terpasang pin sakura yang menandakan kami semua telah lulus dari masa SMA. Hingga tiba saat berfoto bersama teman-teman sekelas. Semua berlarian riang gembira, berbaris sedemikian rupa hingga tersusun sebuah line—barisan murid-murid kelas 12 F.

Klik! Foto telah diambil. Semua bergantian melihat foto yang baru saja tercetak dari kamera Polaroid milik salah satu temanku. Aku pun tak ketinggalan melihat hasilnya.

Ah, manis sekali. Aku tersenyum—semuanya tersenyum bahagia di dalam foto. Termasuk dia—yang ternyata berada di sebelahku.

Di _line _yang lagi-lagi sama.

.

.

"Uchiha-san…" aku memanggil Sasuke yang hendak pergi meninggalkan sekolahku. Ya, apa kalian tahu mengapa aku nekat memanggilnya saat ini? Ya, aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku—perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhku tiap kali aku memanggilnya, berbicara dengannya, belajar dengannya… hingga perasaan itu tetap ada ketika aku hanya menatap punggungnya. Perasaan yang kata orang-orang disebut dengan cinta. Cinta yang sederhana: yang tiba-tiba ada begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Cinta yang datang dari kebetulan yang luar biasa—yang mendestinasikan aku untuk selalu ada; duduk di sekitarnya. Entah di depannya, entah di sampingnya, entah di belakangnya.

Dan dari lokasi-lokasi itulah, aku telah mantap untuk berbicara serius dengannya. Karena aku yakin, pertemuan kami berdua—tempat duduk kami berdua—telah dirancang oleh Kami-sama sedemikian rupa karena sebuah alasan.

Dan siapa tahu, salah satu alasan itu adalah cinta itu sendiri.

.

"Ya? Ada apa, Haruno-san?" tanyanya setelah menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan menarik nafas panjang,

"_Suki desu. Hontou ni daisuki_. Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha-san,"

.

Ah, terucap juga. Akhirnya terucap juga. Satu detik, dua detik… Satu menit, dua menit… Lama sekali aku menerima respon dari Sasuke. Hatiku berdegup 100 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ia tidak segera menjawab perasaanku?

.

"_Gomen ne_, Haruno… Aku hargai perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar—atau apapun itu. Aku—"

"_Nande_? Kenapa? Kenapa, Uchiha-san? Kenapa?" tsk. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau aku akan ditolak. Aku kira, setelah seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya, orang tersebut akan menerimamu menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Ternyata tidak sesederhana itu, ya?

.

.

"Aku harus pergi untuk mengejar impianku di negeri lain," katanya kemudian.

Aku terdiam. Kecewa, sedih, tapi juga bahagia dan bangga karena ia akan menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri—dan aku tahu betul itu adalah salah satu cita-cita terbesarnya.

Tak lama, ia membuka bibirnya, "…tapi aku akan kembali. Aku hanya tidak tahu kapan…"

Aku masih terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang ini. Campur aduk. Alih-alih mengatakan, "_Aku bahagia untukmu_,", aku malah berkata,

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi, Uchiha-san? Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan? Kita akan berada di jalan yang beriringan, kan? Aku akan berada di sampingmu lagi, kan?"

Terdengar bodoh dan agak memaksa, tapi memang itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Sekarang Sasuke yang terdiam—tapi tidak lama. Ia meraih tanganku—mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingkingku. _Pinky promise_. Janji yang katanya tidak akan bisa diingkari.

"Aku berjanji, Sakura."

.

.

Itu dia. Pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama depanku. Nama panggilanku. Ia lalu mencium keningku, dan pergi.

Kadang aku berpikir, apa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia akan memanggil namaku seperti itu?

* * *

Musim semi yang lain terus berlalu. Sudah tiga musim semi aku lewati sejak hari itu. Bunga sakura masih sama, bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Begitu pula dengan ruangan kelas 12 F. Ruangan yang meninggalkan banyak cerita tentang aku dan dia—cinta pertamaku.

Aku masuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Melihat seisi kelas: papan tulis hijau, meja guru yang masih terlihat indah dengan vas bunga artistiknya… hingga pandanganku jatuh ke arah bangku yang berada di dekat jendela itu—bangku yang menjadi tempatku berinteraksi dengannya kala itu.

Dia—seseorang yang berjanji akan kembali entah dari mana. Dan anehnya aku masih di sini, menantinya—menagih janjinya.

Aku menghampiri bangkunya; duduk di bangkunya dulu. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana duduk di tempatnya. Aku letakkan kepalaku di atas mejanya sambil merasakan desiran angin yang bertiup dari luar jendela.

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang tidak asing tiba-tiba menghampiri pengelihatanku. Sebuah kanji yang bertuliskan "_Sakura"_ , dan "_Haru_". Ini sudah jelas tulisannya. Dan ini juga sudah jelas kalau dua kanji tersebut adalah bagian dari namaku.

Air mataku jatuh di atas mejanya. Ah, betapa aku merindukannya—dan aku harap ia juga merindukanku.

"_Aitakatta_, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Aku masih merindukannya. Menanti kehadirannya. Menagih janjinya beberapa tahun silam. Janji yang ia kaitkan sendiri padaku—seakan memberikanku harapan—walaupun harapan tersebut hanya berkisar 1% saja.

Entah sampai kapan aku bisa pergi dari perasaan ini. Perasaan yang aneh: menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Ingin sekali aku menanyakan keadaannya sekarang, tapi apa daya, aku tidak memiliki kontaknya sama sekali.

* * *

Cinta.

Satu kata berjuta makna.

Satu perasaan yang aneh dan tidak terdefinisi. Dan dalam perasaan itulah, tertanam sebuah keyakinan bahwa ia akan kembali—entah kapan.

Satu yang pasti, aku akan tetap menantinya—cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Seseorang yang sangat aku suka sejak pertama kali bertemu—dan ditakdirkan untuk duduk berdampingan: entah di depan, samping, belakang… selalu pada line yang sama. Sepanjang tahun.

.

.

.

Ada yang bilang bahwa kita dijauhkan untuk didekatkan kembali. Dan entah mengapa ideologi itu tertancap dalam di lubuk hatiku. Aku masih yakin bahwa ia akan memenuhi janjinya.

Entah kapan.

Tapi aku yakin, ia akan berada di sampingku suatu saat nanti. Berdampingan pada _line_ yang sama lagi di hari-hari yang akan datang nanti.

Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

_thanks for reading! _


End file.
